Antipsychotic drugs are known to alleviate the symptoms of mental illnesses such as schizophrenia. Examples include phenothiazine derivatives such as promazine, chlorpromazine, fluphenazine, thioridazine and promethazine, thioxanthenes such as chlorprothixene, and butyrophenones such as haloperidol. While these agents may be effective, virtually all except clozapine produce extrapyramidal side effects such as facial tics. Since antipsychotics may be administered for years or decades to a patient, such pronounced side effects may comPlicate recovery and further isolate the individual from society.
An object of the invention is a potent, antipsychotic agent which preferably has a reduced tendency to induce extrapyramidal side effects compared to known agents.